


Say I

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Dirty talk porn and fluff. Not beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I

Nasir’s lips and tongue together form precise, well-oiled team; he deep-throats cock, he never chokes, he swallows thin white stream.

*

Nasir works his slim hips like gladiator dips, avoiding fatal blow. Men gasp with stunned arousal when he pitches soft voice low.

*

But.

Agron is first man who has ever made Nasir _want_ it.

“I - I want you to put your big.” Nasir brushes his fingertips against Agron’s softened cock. He is no longer dead-eyed automaton rotely parroting dominus’ heated words. When they are alone Agron stares right into him, hopeful and marveling and mild-eyed, making Nasir’s face burn as if he were virgin. “Inside of my…Agron. I cannot _say_ it when you are looking at me.”

“You would like me to put my _big_ cock in your _Agron_?” Agron smiles. He hovers over Nasir, resting his weight on his hands. Gliding his hips forward, he brushes their cocks together. “Nasir, I only wish for you to tell me what it is you like so I may repeat it for your pleasure.”

Nasir arches up into Agron’s body, moaning. When Agron’s eyes are level with his again Nasir lifts his head to kiss him. “I have never before had opportunity to give voice to true desires,” he reminds Agron softly.

Agron frowns. “Apologies, Nasir.”

“Agron. There is no need for apologies.”

“I should not have insisted,” Agron sighs. “I would not distress you over this.”

“You have not.” Nasir presses his lips to Agron’s. Agron rolls onto his back, arms around Nasir. They kiss each other to sleep, for hour is late and bodies well sated.

(Nasir knows all of Agron’s desires; the man intones them into his ear like sensuous demanding god Eros:

Spread your knees wider for me, Nasir, only a little wider, yes, show me your sweet brown hole so I can lick my way inside you. Do not be shy, I will make you feel so wonderful, I promise.

Look at your cock dripping like fountain. I will swallow down every drop, and when you climax I will savor it in my mouth, kiss you and spread your sweetness back onto your tongue.

Relax, simply feel my arms around you. Could you but see yourself riding astride my thighs, Nasir! You are so beautiful. Shh, I know my cock is deeper inside you than you are used to, I know. Hold my hand, just like that. I have you.

Take this fucking. Cock. Nasir. Fuck.

Let me lap up my fluids from your trembling thighs, let me clean up that gaping little hole with my tongue before it shuts up tight again.)

*

Agron is violent self-taught man, Nasir’s heart held in his big soothing hand.

*

In calm of night, while tightly held, Nasir cranes his neck and breathes:

Agron, before I met you I had thought myself broken.

Do you know you were first lips upon mine, first arms to hold me close to warm body? You were. Now I love to be held and kissed. Do it again.

(I will do it forever, Agron whispers, arms tightening as he kisses Nasir’s forehead. I will never let you go.)

Yours was first body I craved, first cock I longed to grasp in my hand, to feel weight of as it lay upon my palm, to taste and lick and swallow down.

First lips to touch my body were your own. When you take my cock in your mouth I am breathless. When you touch your tongue to my most intimate place I squirm away, I know. Yet I want it, I want your tongue inside of me. Do that again?

(I will. I will spread you like banquet before me and taste of you until my hunger is sated.)

When you allowed me to enter your body it was nothing like what I have known. I was unable to hold back climax when I was inside you. Will you allow me to attempt it again?

(Yes. But Nasir. You do not have to hold anything back.)

Agron, I did not know it could be done that way, without shame - I thought I was only meant to be boy. You treat me as more.

When you fuck me I feel filled up to fucking tonsils. I am weak, I am without sense, I am speared to bedding and helpless. You are my man, so strong, so sure and skilled. I would gladly be _your_ boy when you are inside me. Make me yours again?

(Always, always, Agron chants. You will be mine always. Am I yours?)

Yes. I want your big heart inside of me. Never stop looking at me like this?

(Never.)

Agron is only man who has ever made Nasir want to _say_ it.


End file.
